Episode Directory
This is the list of all the episodes in te Super Kirby Dash seres, listed in order Chaos Emerald/Mecha Sonic Saga The first saga, where Mecha Sonic tries to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. Episodes *Intro *Ep 1: Bowser Returns *Ep 2: The Warriors from Another World *Ep 3: The Quest for the Chaos Emeralds *Ep 4: The Adversary *Ep 5: Yoshi's Island Blues *Ep 6: Cruel Brawl *Ep 7: The Underground Cave Complex- The heroes discover that the Grey Chaos Emerald is in the underground regions of the Mushroom Kingdom, but are again attacked by Mecha Sonic *Ep 8: The 8-Bit Beat Up *Ep 9: Subcon Seige- The Koopa Bros. rob the heroes of their Chaos Emeralds and Emerald Radar, they then retreat to Subcon, where they form an alliance with Mario's old enemy, Wart *Ep 10: Golden Castle of Wart *Ep 11: The Amazing Mirror *Ep 12: Dark Reflections *Ep 13: Battle in the Hangar *Ep 14: The War Machine *Ep 15: Into Smithy's Fortress *Ep 16: Weapons of Evil *Ep 17: Shadows of Rogueport *Ep 18: Forever Darkness *Ep 19: Bowser's Castle *Ep 20: Hades Complex *Ep 21: Coup D'etat '' *Ep 22: ''Metal Monster in Bowser's Castle *Ep 23: Pit of 100 Trials *Ep 24: The Metallix Tournament *Ep 25: Flames of Destruction *Ep 26: Final Chaos Beanbean/Marx Saga The second saga, where Marx plots on destroying the world, starting with the Beanbean Kingdom. Episodes *Intro *Ep 27:'' The Conference'' *Ep 28: Trouble in the Beanbean Kingdom *Ep 29: Chaos in Toad Town *Ep30: Battle for the Border *Ep 31: Super Starshade Bros. *Ep 32: The Toll of Tolstar *Ep 33: Awful Fawful *Ep 34: Hoohoo Horrors *Ep 35:'' The Great Mountain'' *Ep 36: Challenge of Hoohooros *Ep 37:'' The Odd Stone'' *Ep 38:'' Cackletta's Revenge'' *Ep 39: Castle Calamity *Ep 40:'' Pleaser of Crowds'' *Ep 41: Year of the Dragon *Ep 42: Dark Forest of Chucklehuck *Ep 43: Shadow Theif in the Lagoon *Ep 44:'' Haunted Hooniversity'' *Ep 45:'' A King-Sized Scare'' *Ep 46: Fawful the Ferocious *Ep 47: The Curtain Call *Ep 48: Capture at Joke's End *Ep 49: Battle of Beanbean *Ep 50: Evil Laughs Back *Ep 51:'' A Super Showdown'' *Ep 52: The End of Marx Fountain of Dreams/Magolor Saga The third saga, Magolor attempts to plunge the world into chaos by using the Fountain of Dreams and the Wands of Power. Episodes *Intro *Ep 53: *Ep 54:'' '' *Ep 55:'' '' *Ep 56: *Ep 57:'' '' *Ep 59:Episode 6 (Fountain of Dreams Saga) *Ep 60: *Ep 61: *Ep 62: The Skirmish on Woohoo Mountain *Ep 63: The Guffawha Ruins *Ep 64:'' '' *Ep 65:'' Sonic vs Shadow'' *Ep 66:'' '' *Ep 67: *Ep 68: *Ep 69: Revenge of the King *Ep 70: *Ep 71: *Ep 72: *Ep 73:'' The Mystic Fountain'' *Ep 74:'' '' *Ep 75: *Ep 76: *Ep 77: *Ep 78: *Ep 79: Death Egg II/Bowser Saga The fourth saga, Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach and tries to end Mario once and for all Episodes *Intro *Ep 80: The Kong Caper '' *Ep 81: ''A Freedom Reunion *Ep 82: *Ep 83: *Ep 84: *Ep 85: *Ep 86: *Ep 87: *Ep 88:'' '' *Ep 89: *Ep 90: *Ep 91: *Ep 92:'' '' *Ep 93: Mario's Nightmare *Ep 94: *Ep 95: *Ep 96: *Ep 97: *Ep 98: *Ep 99: Set the Controls for the Heart of the Universe *Ep 100: Nemesis King Koopa *Ep 101: *Ep 102:Episode 23 (Death Egg Saga) *Ep 103:'' '' *Ep 105: *Ep 105: Beanstar/Fawful Saga The fifth saga, Fawful attempts to continue the Marx Gang's goal of reviving Marx and causing doom with his two companions, Cackletta and Dimentio, he attempts this by using the Beanstar's power of granting wishes, however he is not the only person searching for it, as the Shroobs want it to reign destruction upon all, but Fawful will not stop until his goal is achieved. Episodes *Intro *Ep 106: The Tournament Revival *Ep 107: The TRUE Arena *Ep 108: *Ep 109:'' '' *Ep 110: *Ep 111: A Matter of Darkness *Ep 112: The Sages *Ep 113: *Ep 114: *Ep 115: *Ep 116: *Ep 117: *Ep 118: *Ep 119: *Ep 120: *Ep 121: *Ep 122: *Ep 123: *Ep 124: *Ep 125: *Ep 126: *Ep 127: *Ep 128: *Ep 129: *Ep 130: *Ep 131: Time Stone/Void Saga The evil Void has surfaced and is after the sacred Time Stones of Little Planet, and with him is his new follower, Mario's foe Tatanga! Gruntilda also appears, wanting Little Planet for her own misdeeds. It isn't just Mario and co the two titans are up against: Banjo and Kazooie, Gruntilda's oldest foes, are here to help Mario and co at every turn. Episodes *Intro *Ep 132: *Ep 133: *Ep 134: *Ep 135: Mario vs Banjo! *Ep 136: *Ep 137: *Ep 138: *Ep 139: *Ep 140: *Ep 141: *Ep 142: *Ep 143: *Ep 144: *Ep 145: *Ep 146: *Ep 147: *Ep 148: *Ep 149: *Ep 150: *Ep 151: *Ep 152: *Ep 153: *Ep 154: *Ep 155: *Ep 156: *Ep 157: Master Emerald/Ix Saga A new foe arrives in Mario's world: Pir'oth Ix. But he is not alone, with the female Echidna, Shade, and her companion, Honey the Cat, hot on his tail! Unfortunately, he is after the Master Emerald once again! Meanwhile, Bowser and Eggman's latest scheme leads to the creation of three evil machines. Meanwhile, the menacing Black Arms create a new monster, the evil Eclipse the Darkling, and their appearance has given the Shroobs a new enemy. Episodes *Intro *Ep 158: *Ep 159: *Ep 160: *Ep 161: *Ep 162: *Ep 163: *Ep 164: *Ep 165: *Ep 166: *Ep 167: Mario's Assassin *Ep 168: *Ep 169: *Ep 170: *Ep 171: *Ep 172: *Ep 173: *Ep 174: *Ep 175: *Ep 176: *Ep 177: *Ep 178: *Ep 179: *Ep 180: *Ep 181: *Ep 182: *Ep 183: Movies and Specials *''The Metal General ''- Metal General arrives in Mario's universe and learns that Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee are here, so he decides to plot his revenge and builds an army and a giant battleship *''Mecha Sonic Returns ''- Dimentio finds Mecha Sonic's remains in the Metallix Tournament arena, he revives the fallen tyrant using Marx Soul's necklace, being more powerful than ever and with abilities similar to those of Marx's, Cackletta's, Dimentio's and Fawful's, he betrays Dimentio soon after, and attempts to get his revenge on those who originally slew him *''Nightmare's Revenge ''- Nightmare appears at the Fountain of Dreams and corrupts it, scattering the three wands across space in the process, the heroes venture out to retrieve them and put an end to Nightmare's schemes, Mephiles, also appears, teaming up with Nightmare. Wolfwrath and Kirisakin, two of the more iconic "Demon Beasts" from the Kirby: Right Back At Ya! anime, appearing as Nightmare's lackeys. Nightmare plans to release Chaos from the Master Emerald to help with his schemes. *''The Shadow of Sir Grodus ''- Sir Grodus teams up with Metal General to exact revenge on their enemies, using the power of the powerful Dark Star, however they face another unlikely opponent, Silver the Hedgehog, however, the new force of evil declare war on the land and attempt destroying it, the heroes are aided by none other than Bowser and Eggman *''The Dark Score '' - Movie following the events of the fifth saga, the Shake King (Wario Land: Shake It) and Antasma (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team) will be appearing as new villains *''Rise of the Six''- Movie following the events of the sixth saga, the Deadly Six have been planned to appear, the Secret Society of X-Nauts have been planned to return, the Minus World also plays a role in the story *''The Doomsday Collective'' - Following the events of the seventh and final saga, Tambourine Koopa, Darth, Asylus, Yin Yarn, Galacta Knight and Nazo the Hedgehog are the six antagonists of the film *''Special: Yoshi and the Voice of the Drago ''- Yoshi lands himself in a forest filled with a mysterious race of dinosaurs called Drago, he befriends them, but Popple's disturbance poses a threat to the species *''Special: Generations'' - Our heroes meet their past incarnations *''Special: A Dark Future'' - We see what would happen if Sir Grodus was not stopped in the fourth movie *''Special: Mega Man: Worlds Collide''- In a one off cross-over movie, Mega Man arrives in Mario's world after learning that Dr. Wily has travelled here! Can Team Mario and Team Mega Man put a stop to the evil schemes of Bowser, Eggman and Wily? Trivia *Episode 4 in the Mecha Sonic Saga mostly features the main villain throughout rather than the heroes *The first episode of Sagas 2 to 7 a focus similar to anime filler, while the other episodes focus on the plot **The Death Egg Saga has two filler episodes instead of one **Magolor's apperance is signified in the first episode of the Fountain of Dreams Saga at the end of the episode **The Beanstar Saga completely bypasses this, as all of the episodes in the saga are connected *The Death Egg, Beanstar and Time Stone Sagas are foreshadowed in the Fountain of Dreams Saga, where the Fountain of Dreams shows the viewer of a light future of the heroes, but shows flashes of Bowser, Eggman, the Death Egg, Fawful and Void. *The Beanstar Saga is connected with The Shadow of Sir Grodus, where Silver, Blaze and Marine have decided to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser and Eggman also revert back to being antagonists